


Goodnight Moon

by seungsols



Series: Reading Buddies [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui is a third grader assigned to his first grade reading buddy, Minghao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Moon

Junhui followed his class down the stairs and down the hallway. He was pretty excited that his class was chosen to help out the first graders with their reading. While some of his classmates, especially Lee Jihoon, complained that little kids are annoying.

He thought otherwise. Junhui, being an only child, thought this was a great opportunity for him.

As the entered the classroom and stood at the front in a row, Junhui noticed how intimidated the younger students looked. Paired up by their teachers, Junhui was partnered with Minghao.

With a friendly wave and smile, Junhui greeted the small boy. Minghao clung to his teacher’s leg. 

“He’s a bit shy,” she laughed. She warmly patted Minghao’s back as Junhui offered his hand out. Minghao looked up to his teacher before extending his hand to Junhui.

“Let’s find a book to read,” Junhui smiled once again. Minghao nodded as he slowly led Junhui to the shelves full of books.

Looking around, it seemed that everyone was already settled down with a book and their buddy. (Omit Jihoon who was actually arguing with his buddy, Boo Seungkwan, about who should read first.)

Minghao pulled on Junhui’s shirt to grab his attention. “Goodnight Moon?” Junhui asked as he read the title of the book. Minghao nodded.

Junhui took Minghao by the hand as he found a spot to sit on the carpet in the reading area.

“Have you read this book before?” Junhui asked. Minghao looked up at him and nodded. “Is it your favourite?” Again, Minghao responded with a nod. “Do you want to read it to me or do you want me to read it to you?” Minghao pointed at Junhui before poking at him.

Junhui laughed. This one wasn’t much of a talker, but he didn’t mind. He seemed shy, so he didn’t want to push the boundaries.

However, to his surprise, Minghao made his way to Junhui’s lap to sit down. He adjusted himself before he brought in Junhui’s arms to wrap around him. Minghao then grabbed the book a few inches away from them and gave it to Junhui.

Adorable, Junhui thought.

–

Reading hour passed by quicker than Junhui or Minghao expected. As Junhui’s teacher told them that they had to go back to class, some of the third graders groaned as some first graders started weeping. (Except Jihoon and Seungkwan who cheered that it was over.)

Junhui sighed, a bit sad that they only had a few pages left. “We can finish it next week,” he smiled as he closed the book. Minghao looked as his older friend carried him out of his lap so that he could stand up. He stretched his arms in the air as he felt a tug at his shirt again.

Minghao’s teacher walked over as Junhui’s class was filing out. “He needs to go to class, sweetheart,” she softly spoke.

Minghao clung to Junhui’s leg as he shook his head. He pressed his cheek against Junhui, earning a laugh from his teacher and Junhui. “Don’t go,” he mumbled.

Junhui was shocked hearing words come out from his mouth.

“It’s okay, he’ll come back next week,” his teacher smiled.

Minghao loosened his grip on his older friend before removing himself completely, only to bend over and hand Junhui the book.

“Do you want me to keep it?” Junhui asked as Minghao nodded with a smile. With the teacher’s permission, Junhui held the book close to his heart. “I’ll see you next week, okay, buddy?”

Minghao beamed as he nodded enthusiastically. As Junhui put out his hand for a high-five, Minghao responded excitedly. “Bye-bye,” Minghao waved as Junhui waved back before exiting the class room to catch up with his class.

He looked down at the book and smiled to himself. He thought, yeah, maybe he has a new favourite book.


End file.
